Confusing Feelings
by SilentWrath1997
Summary: Meg has obvious feelings for Jo, but Jo is oblivious to say the least. When Jo has a harmless conversation with Sei about Meg, a few "misunderstandings" come up.
1. Chapter 1

Confusing Feelings

Meg was laying on Jo's bed, her head resting on Jo's shoulder. She wasn't even watching the movie that was playing. Jo knew this because the redhead wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs. "Meg?" No answer. "Hey, Meg!" Meg obviously wasn't paying attention, so Jo leaned over until her face was just inches away from hers. "Meg." She whispered.

Meg jumped back, her face was bright red. "WHAT?!" Jo backed away a little. "What's wrong?" Jo asked. Meg looked away and muttered a very unconvincing, "Nothing." Jo sighed, knowing that this was going to take a while. She grabbed the TV remote and switched off the horror movie that was playing. "Well then why are you being so quiet?" She asked, turning back to the Meg. "I'm not." "You haven't said a word since you came into my room."

Meg sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just lonely..." This took Jo by surprise. She was almost always right by Meg's side. Why would she be lonely? Was she not enough for her? "But..." Jo said quietly, "I'm right here, how are you lonely?" Meg let out a small laugh. "No, not that kind of lonely. I mean I want a relationship..." Jo gave her a blank stare. "A relationship? You want a boyfriend?" Jo didn't know why but the thought of Meg dating made her angry. "Well, something like that..." Meg said.  
Jo stood up quickly. "I'm going out." She said, grabbing her guns and leaving behind a very confused Meg.

* * *

Jo walked blindly through the freezing rain. She didn't know why she was so upset, but she was. Why did Meg feel the need to have a relationship with anyone else? She didn't need anyone else, so would Meg? The thought that she wasn't good enough for Meg crossed her mind once again. "FUCK!" She screamed, punching the side of a nearby building and earning a few strange looks from the other pedestrians.

"Jo!" Jo looked up to see a familiar car. "Get in." Jo climbed into the passenger seat beside her friend and employer, Sei. They drove in silence for a while, then Sei stopped at a light and looked at Jo. "Something on your mind?" She asked. Jo sighed and looked out the window. "Meg wants a boyfriend." Sei looked at Jo for a second before she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Sei kept driving as the light changed. "You look like a kicked puppy." She laughed. Jo just scowled and looked out the window.

"I don't get it... She said she was lonely, but I'm always there for her. Why does she have to replace me?"  
They pulled up to the trailer, and Sei stopped the car but remained inside with Jo. "Well, Jo, Meg is a young woman, and she has certain... Needs. Needs that a friend usually cannot fill." Jo looked at her, confused. Sei just sighed. "Come on, let's go in. You need to get dry."

* * *

Meg was pacing around the small kitchen. Where the hell was she?! She had been gone for hours, and it was pouring rain outside. She sighed and looked out the window. "Oh my god Meg. You worry to much, she's fine. I mean, come on, this is JO we are talking about. She can handle her self."  
Meg shot the young girl a dirty look. "Shut up, Amy." Amy just stuck out her tongue and walked off. Meg sighed again and sat down. She was sure she had made Jo mad. She groaned and laid her head on the table.  
The sound of the door opening made Meg bolt upright, and sure enough there stood a sopping wet Jo. "Jo! You're OK!" Meg yelled as she ran over and tackled her silver haired friend. Jo didn't even stumble when meg jumped on her, she stood stiffly and hugged her awkwardly, not sure what else to do. Sei walked in behind Jo and smiled at the two of them before heading off to her room. Once Sei reached her room she saw Amy sitting on her bedroom. "So..." Amy said. "What's wrong with Jo?" Sei smiled, "She thinks Meg wants a boyfriend." They looked at each other then both burst out laughing. "Well..." Amy said in between giggles, "this should be interesting..."

* * *

Meg stood outside Jo's door, thinking of a way to apologize. She wasn't even sure why Jo was mad, so that made things a little difficult. Finally she decided that a simple "I'm sorry" would have to do, and knocked on the the door. A few seconds later Jo opened it. Meg turned bright red. She was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, but no shirt. The only thing covering her chest was a towel draped around her neck. She smelled like soap and her hair was still dripping from the shower.  
Meg just stood there with her mouth open. "Um... Meg...?" Meg jumped a little, turning even more red. "Um, yea. Um.. Can I, uh, come in?" She stuttered. Jo moved aside to let her in. Meg sat down on Jo's bed and watched as she closed the door and started going through her drawers. She pulled out an over sized shirt and set it on top of a chair. Meg stared as she pulled the towel off of her neck and started using it to dry her hair, leaving her chest fully exposed. Meg couldn't tear her eyes away. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it before, she had actually seen Jo fully unclothed, but it still had this effect on her.

After what felt like an eternity, Jo finally put her shirt on and came and sat by Meg. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier..." Meg said softly, looking at the floor. Jo looked at her and smiled slightly. "It's OK." She said, "Sei explained it to me." Meg looked up quickly. "What?! She did?!" Meg felt herself turning red again. She couldn't believe Sei would do that, she had told her to stay out of it! "Well, uh... How do you feel about it...?" Meg asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. "As long as it's what you really want, and it will make you happy... Then I'm OK with it." Meg couldn't believe what she just heard. She couldn't keep the huge smile from her face. "Of course it's what I want!" She pulled Jo into a hug, and felt Jo hug her back slightly.

Jo pulled back. "I'm about to watch a movie." Meg knew it would be a horror movie, but wanted to stay with Jo. "I'll watch it with you." Jo got up and put a tape in the VCR. "Just try not to scream..." Jo asked, knowing very well that she would. Jo laid down on her bed, and felt Meg snuggle into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was outside Jo's room, her ear pressed against the door. She had seen Meg go in there with a shirtless Jo, and she HAD to know what was going on.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier..."

"It's OK, Sei explained it to me."

"What?! She did?! Well, uh... How do you feel about it...?"

"Well as long as it's what you really want and it will make you happy... I'm OK with it..."

Amy backed away from the door. Well, that wasn't what she was expecting... What exactly WAS that anyway...? Time to talk to Sei.

* * *

Amy skipped into Sei's room with a mischievous look on her face, a look that Sei knew all to well. "What do you want, Amy?" Amy giggled and skipped over to Sei's bed, sitting down on the edge and earning a cold look from the older woman.

"Weeeellll, I just heard a very interesting conversation..." Sei sighed and set aside her papers, she should have known. "You really shouldn't eavesdrop." She said. "It's not eavesdropping... More like... Investigation..." Sei let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "Well then, Sherlock, what did you hear?" Though she was against Amy's little 'investigations', she was still curious.

Amy whipped out a small recording device. She always carried one with her, and this one had proved to be quite handy... Amy pressed a button, and the conversation between Jo and Meg was played back to them. As Sei listened to the conversation, she felt her eyes widen.

"So, care to explain that to me?" Amy asked.

Sei took a deep breath. "When Jo ran off the other day, Meg came to me freaking out. She said she had been about to confess her feelings to Jo when she just got up and left. I offered to explain her feelings to Jo, but Meg told me to stay out of it... When I found Jo I told her that Meg has needs that a friend can't fill. I had hoped that this would plant the idea into Jo's head that she should become 'more than a friend' to Meg, but apparently she's more dense than I thought."

"So when Jo said you explained things..." Amy started.

"She thought I was still talking about Meg getting a boyfriend.". Sei finished for her.

Amy frowned. "I'm pretty sure Meg thinks you told Jo..."

"I think you're right."

"So are you going to tell Meg what really happened"

Sei leaned back into her chair, thinking. Should she? It could cause problems if she didn't, but then again... "No." She decided. "If Meg thinks Jo already knows about her feelings, then she will be a lot more open with them. This could be just what Jo needs to realize their feelings for each other."

* * *

Jo was tired, hungry, and bored. She had been leaning against the same damn wall for the good part of an hour, and it was getting old. She was ready to go back to the trailer, hell, if they could just LEAVE this place she'd be more than happy.

But Meg kept shopping... And shopping... And shopping...

Jo sighed as her eyes travelled over to the redhead, who was still aimlessly browsing through the shoe section. Didn't she have enough shoes? Jo groaned as Meg put the pair she was examining back on the shelf, and continued looking.

"Hey, check out that redhead over there!"

"Damn dude, I'd tap that."

Jo turned her head to see two annoying looking teenage guys who were blatantly ogling Meg. Anger began to rise inside of Jo, it took all of her strength not to shoot the boys right there. Who did they think they were?! She detached herself from the wall and made her way over to Meg, flipping the guys off in the process.

"Meg, can we leave now?"

Meg sighed, turning away from the shoes. "Yeah, there's nothing good here anyway."

As they were walking towards the door, Jo felt Meg gently grab her hand. She looked down at it and smiled, then looked smugly back at the two boys in the shop. She couldn't stop Meg from finding a boyfriend, but there was no way in hell she was letting someone like those assholes have her.

* * *

Meg reached out nervously and grabbed Jo's hand, relieved when she didn't pull away. Jo had said that she was fine with Megs feelings towards her, but Meg still had no idea what Jo's feelings were. She would sometimes act as if she did have feelings towards Meg... Then again Jo was a complicated person, and there was no telling what she was really thinking.

Meg sighed and looked up at the darkening sky. There had to be something she could do to figure out if Jo liked her... That's when she saw it, and a plan began to form...

"Hey Jo... Want to ride a ferris wheel...?"

* * *

Today just kept getting better and better. Jo somehow found herself in line for a "Ferris Wheel". Talk about boring. The line was the worst part. Why on earth would so many people want to ride a wheel? It was a WHEEL. It didn't even go fast. Jo sighed impatiently, glancing over at Meg. Well, at least she looked like she was having fun...

They finally came to the front of the line, and climbed aboard. Might as well get this over with. Jo looked out at all the lights as they climbed higher. It was kind of a nice view...

As they got closer to the top, Jo felt Meg lean against her. "You know, I've always wanted to be kissed on top of a ferris wheel..." She heard her sigh.

Jo turned her head and looked down at Megs face. Jo had never wanted to kiss anyone before. The thought had never even crossed her mind. But for some reason, she wanted to kiss Meg. Badly. It felt as if gravity was suddenly centered around Meg's lips, and she was being pulled in...

Jo stopped. She realized she was just inches away from Meg's face. Her heart was pounding in her chest. What the fuck was she doing? Slowly, she backed away. An expression flashed across Meg's features, but it was to quick for Jo to identify. Probably relief. Disgust. Jo looked away, ashamed, and tried to calm her breathing. She had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

**OK, so thank you guys soon much for even reading this! This is my first fanfic, and the first thing I've even written in about two years... I used to love to write but for some reason I just stopped... **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews! Please leave more, even if they are negative they would really help me out, and feel free to leaves suggestions! Thank you! :)**


End file.
